1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a composite laminate having flame resistant properties. The invention also covers use of the composite laminate in a thermal and acoustic blanket as may be found in an aircraft fuselage or a turbine engine compartment.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,022 to Fay et al. discloses burnthrough resistant systems for transportation especially aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,291 to Tomkins and Vogel-Martin describes a laminate sheet material for fire barrier layer applications.
There remains an ongoing need for thermal and acoustic blankets for aircraft structures having reduced weight and improved resistance to flame spread.